The Music of Our Lives
by Simplybofa
Summary: An Ipod shuffle fanfiction. Listen to the lives of Quinn and Puck as they live them. Sweet and poignant. It's worth all of the musical references, trust me. Q/P
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**In My Place**

_I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_If you go, if you go_

_Leave me down here on my own_

_Then I'll I wait for you _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for it?_

_Come back and sing _

Waiting on her used to be a drag… Watching her spend all of her time with other people. It sucked.

But now, I'm just sitting here, wishing it was me she was leaning against. Wishing like a pansy that I was the one she cried to.

I've messed up. Yeah, I know, Noah Puckerman admitting to his mistakes. So I'm not the ass I used to be, sue me. But I know I've screwed up our relationship. I've screwed up what we had together, even if it was a secret… God, I just want that baby.

Quinn will realize it. Finn isn't going to be around forever. I want to tell him he's not the sperm donor so freaking bad. I just want to watch his face as he finds out how stupid he's been. He shouldn't get to hold my kid. He shouldn't get to hold my girl…

I guess I can wait. It's not the best plan, but I know it'll pay off in the end. I really want to win her back. I can picture her singing. Papa Don't Preach… A classic, babe. That's what she is. A classic.

So I'll just have to pay my dues. I know I'm just a dumb teenager, but eventually, I'll be there to take care of her. I've already decided I love her.

I guess being in my place isn't so bad. I can level with it because I know, in the end, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back.

"Puck." The voice is smooth like a single note of a song. I love that voice.

"Yeah?"

"You're blocking my locker."

Okay, so this isn't going to be the conversation to prove my point…

I stand up straight, look her in the eyes. And then, I walk away.

Come back and sing…

**This is the first of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck. The chapters progress as the time in their lives, each bringing them further into the future.**

**This first chapter is called In My Place and it is alluding to the song by Coldplay. I do not own the lyrics, the song or the characters of Glee. The next chapter is called Wash Away Those Years. **

**Thank you for reading and I love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for an update. **

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Wash Away Those Years**

_She came calling _

_One early morning _

_She whispered softly _

_To tell a story _

_About how she had been wronged _

_Well I guess she closed her eyes _

_And just imagined everything's alright _

_But she could not hide her tears _

_They were sent to wash away those years _

_My anger's violent _

_But still I'm silent _

_Remember you're not alone _

The pillow plumed out from under her blonde hair, her head heavy. The comforter, weighty and billowing, was drawn up to her chin.

Puck laid beside her, propped up on his side, searching his mind for the right way to ask the question. The only one that had been left unsaid throughout their years together.

It was two thirty-two in the morning. The burdens of the day were heavy and pulled their shoulders down in exhaustion. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Quinn…" His voiced was filled with uncertainty and he grasped at the courage, quickly eluding him, that had boosted enough for him to speak her name.

She turned toward him, her tee shirt hanging off of one shoulder. Puck noted that it made her look little. It made her look scared. She was crying.

"Please…" Another one word utterance from the man.

"I just… I just want to forget…" She breathed, her delicate frame rising and falling with her heavy breath. She felt like she couldn't get enough air.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"When?" She whispered, laying down on her back again, barely stirring the bed.

"Start with today."

She closed her eyes, tears leaking out of the sides as she did so. Her eye lashes were heavy with them. She was utterly still, save for her single right index finger, which twitched involuntarily.

"I saw my dad today…" She said quietly, sniffing afterward. Puck bared down, waiting for the damage. "He didn't acknowledge me."

At her last sentence, Quinn was sucked back into the book store. Immediately, she was out of her pajamas, her summer dress replacing it with a ruffle. A recipe book weighed heavily in the crook of her arm.

"Dad." She called, watching as he stepped past her, headed for the newspaper rack. His feet blended together in his rush to evade her. Her heart thudded in her chest with shock and pain.

"Quinn?" She was pulled back into the present, into her bed, by her husband's voice.

She breathed in.

"What else is going on?" He asked, finally gearing up that elusive courage. He asked her the question. "What did he do to you?"

Quinn turned her head a little away from Noah, letting the pillow catch her tears.

"When I was little…" She let herself, again, be pulled into the past to her eleventh birthday. Her older sister stood next to her, cutting her cake because she was too young. She was suddenly smiling, reveling in the excitement of her birthday again.

"Happy birthday, Quinnie." Her sister whispered in her ear, dabbing a little bit of icing on her nose. She laughed.

She kept laughing until she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't at her party anymore. She was in her dark childhood room, sitting on her bed. It took her a minute to realize that her parents were arguing.

"I know what you do while I'm at work!" She heard her dad bellow from the next room over. "Don't even deny it!"

Her mom squawked a denial, but it was almost to slurred to make out.

"God, you're such a whore!"

Quinn covered her ears, being forced to remember the way it never worked.

"And what about our girls?" Her mom grunted.

"What about them?" Her dad snarled.

"Well, I want them. When I leave you, I get to keep the girls!" Her mom exclaimed.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut.

"Like hell you get those girls!" Her dad's voice was louder as he bellowed. She remembered how this scene played out. It didn't matter what year it was, how old she was. It was always the same scene. The same alcohol. The same fear.

"Where are you going?" She could hear her mother's voice, closer now, too.

She waited.

Her door flew open and she imagined it flying off of it's hinges. It sailed through the air, crashing through her window and tumbling down the side of her house. Her attention reverted back to her surroundings as she felt her arm being seized.

"I get this little girl!" Her dad was shaking her and she felt her eyes growing watery.

"Let her go!" Her mother exclaimed. Quinn silently willed him to listen, for once. But, like all the other times, her father pulled her up from the ground, slinging her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp.

"Shut up." He told her, alcohol permeating the air around her. "I'm taking her with me." He told her mother.

"Don't you lock her in your closet, again!" Her mom followed them out of her room into the bright light of the living room. "Don't you do it!"

But Quinn knew he would. And she knew she'd have a bruise on her arm tomorrow.

"Baby…" Noah pulled her into his arms and she had to fight the urge to tense and pull away from him as if he was her father. She gasped and let herself be held in his embrace, breaking down.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

Noah's blood boiled. His wife was curled into a ball in his arms, quaking with sorrow, and he wanted to make her dad pay more than ever.

What scared him the most was that as she told him her whole story, her face was the most terrible thing he had ever seen. The dread was enough to send him bounding into her parent's house with a gun or a machete or something. He wanted to kill him.

He doesn't say anything. He stays silent.

"Noah…" Quinn whispered.

"Hmm?" He ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry."

His jaw clenched.

"Don't be. Those tears you're crying? They're going to wash away those years." He comforted her, pulling her closer to his chest. "You're ok now."

They laid in silence for a while, Quinn's face eventually drying and her muscles relaxing.

"Noah?" She startled him.

"Yes?"

"Can you go get her?" She asked him. She wanted to feel whole. She was with her real family, now and she wanted to surround herself with safety and comfort.

"Sure." Noah slid out of bed, sauntering in a few minutes later with her little girl. Quinn's heart squeezed and she slid over a little to make room, pulling her into her chest as Noah slid in after them. She nuzzled her nose in her daughters hair.

"Remember, Quinn," Noah ran a hand through her hair again, cupping her cheek. "You're not alone."

**This is the second of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck. **

**This chapter is called Wash Away Those Years and it is alluding to the song by Creed. I do not own the lyrics, the song or the characters of Glee. The next chapter is called Hello Beautiful. **

**You may have noticed that the first chapter was in first person (Puck's point of view) and that this chapter is in third person objective. This is because throughout the story the vantage points are changing and the points of view reflect that change.**

**Thank you for reading and I love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for an update. **

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Hello Beautiful**

_Hello Beautiful_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could go across the world _

_And see everything, and never be satisfied _

_If I couldn't see those eyes _

I can't believe that I'm here. I can't believe that this is really happening.

I'm clutching Quinn's hand, she's breaking mine. She looks beautiful.

I'm amazed. She's finally here. Our little girl is here and I just can't believe it. My heart races as I look over at her as the doctor brings her to life.

Quinn's crying. It takes a minute before I realize that I want to cry, too. I place my forehead against hers. It's wet with perspiration but she's never looked more beautiful.

She looks at me with her misty green eyes and I know this is where I'm supposed to be. The right time, the right place. The right people.

One of the nurses places a little ball of cute in my arms. I look down at her. She's amazing. Beautiful.

She's not crying. She's sniffling. I clutch her tight, careful not to hurt her. She looks up at me. Her eyes are green.

I'll never forget those eyes.

Hello.

**This is the third of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck.**

**This chapter is called Hello Beautiful and it is alluding to the song by Jonas Brothers. I do not own the lyrics, the song or the characters of Glee. The next chapter is called Wrapped in Rain. **

**You may have noticed that the first chapter was in first person (Puck's point of view), the second chapter in third person objective, and this in Puck's first person again. This is because throughout the story the vantage points are changing and the points of view reflect that change. THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK. Puck is reminiscing. How sweet!**

**Thank you for reading and I love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for an update. **

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Wrapped in Rain**

_I'm tired _

_of faux desires_

_so give me Love…Tangible…_

_I'm not your maker _

_and I'm not your daughter_

_Blushing, the bride to be _

_when she pulls back her veil, we'll see _

_love and eternity _

_wrapped in rain_

Sitting at the dining room table isn't doing me any good. The coffee steaming seems to whisper to me and it's creeping me out. The wood of the table seems unreal, macabre. I scrape the clear polish off of my thumb nail and look out the window.

The green trees blow in the wind and even though the rain is blurring in the air, the foliage seems vibrant and alive. The window is holding its own against its little assailants. My stomach twinges.

I think of Noah. I picture him rushing around his office, barking orders to his subordinates. He's always been assertive that way. His tie is probably swinging with each arm gesture and even though he's being stern, he's probably smiling. I picture him across the table, laughing at something our daughter has said or giving me a secret wink. I feel his arms around my waist, protecting and comforting.

I picture my little girl, the picture of perfection, asleep in her bed. She's down for her nap, her picture lamp spinning slowly and projecting a whirl of clouds on the wall. Her braid is across her chest and her thumb is tucked in her mouth, where she's sure it belongs despite what her father tells her. I don't mind it, though.

The rain is loud and drowns out my thoughts. I slide my chair back across the hardwood floor and stand abruptly. I force myself to ignore my head band, which has fallen to the floor with a slight thump. I shed my extreme expectations, of myself and of our life together, like a winter coat. It's warm out and I don't need them.

The grass is dewy under my feet, not yet sodden by the downpour. I don't need anything. I don't need acceptance. I don't need approval. I feel new, minimalist thoughts slide throughout my mind. I only need my sleepy, darling daughter. My steadfast, amazing husband. I only need love.

I feel the precipitation start to seep through my blouse, my slacks. It perfumes my hair and drips from my nose. I revel in the feeling of existence. I lick my lips, tasting the water on them. My nails press into my palms and I give them time to sink in before lifting them, feeling the skin rise in relief. I feel a smile ease across my face as the steam surrounds me, the rain blanketing me. I feel right.

Noah will be home soon. I can always tell, don't need a watch. The sunlight clues me in even though it's hiding behind a thick layer of thunder clouds. I should make a snack for when she wakes up. She'll probably want a peanut butter and banana sandwich, extra creamy, her usual.

These notions, their familiarity, are comforting. Grounding in a good way. I feel release as I pull myself down, away from my thoughts. But the rain is still there, hugging my arms and waist. My legs and neck. Even after I shower it off I'll still feel it. I'll always feel it.

**This is the fourth of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck.**

**This chapter is called Wrapped in Rain and it is alluding to the song by Matthew Mayfield. If you haven't heard of him, his music- especially his earlier stuff- in INCREDIBLE. Check it out. I do not own the lyrics, the song or the characters of Glee. The next chapter is called Watch Over You. **

**Like I pointed out before, the point of view has shifted again to first person in the place of Quinn. This is because throughout the story the vantage points are changing and the points of view reflect that change. But you probably knew that.**

**Thank you for reading and I love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for an update. Sorry for the delay over the past month. Crazy things are always happening! **

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

NOTICE/UPDATE

This next chapter will not be written for the song Watch Over You by Alter Bridge as I had originally planned due to request!

The next chapter, which will follow immediately will be written after the song This Years Love by David Gray.

Thank you SO much for reading,

Simplybofa


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**This Year's Love**

_This years love had better last_

_Heaven knows it's high time_

_But when you hold me like you do_

_It feels so right_

_I start to forget_

_How my heart gets torn_

_When that hurt gets thrown_

_So whose to worry_

_If our hearts get torn_

_And won't you kiss me_

_On that midnight street_

_Sweep me off my feet_

_Singing aint this life so sweet_

My stomach squirmed. I was itching to leave the room. I was mentally shutting the door behind me. My belly, swollen and active, weighed on my back.

"Quinn, I would like for you to answer me."

My nose twitched as I frowned at the doctor. He'd already asked me too many questions. I was tired of this and I was tired of doing this alone. I absently ran a hand along my abdomen.

"I'm… I'm sure that I'm keeping it." I shook my head. "Her." I turned my head toward a poster of half of a pregnant woman on the back of the closed door. Her intestines and organs were all showing and the baby, which looked way too big to be in that woman's stomach, was head down like he was getting ready to exit. I frowned at it and pressed my nails into my palms.

The doctor began to recite child care information to me, like a poem but without the emotional draw. I heard something about vitamins and baby-proofing.

I just wanted to leave.

"How'd it go?" Noah pulled up outside the clinic. "What'd he say?" I smiled as he got out of the car, walking around to open the door for me. It was nearly dark.

"It was fine. She's healthy." I said as he shut the door and crossed to his side. Sitting here with him, in his car, on the way back to his house, still made me a little nervous. I looked over at him.

"Thanks for being cool about going. Mom just worries, I guess…" He trailed off in thought. "Whatever." He added as a side note. I just pulled a smile on and laid my head against the rest.

This was right as I'd ever felt since I found out I was pregnant. I felt good with Noah, peaceful. It was almost a little embarrassing. I felt my cheeks tingle as I reminded myself that we weren't in the position to be in a serious relationship.

"Can you buckle?" I heard him ask. I focused on his face. He was staring intently at my belly.

"I think…" I reached over and pulled the belt out in front of my face. It stretched pretty far in front of me but I was trying not to put a lot of pressure on my stomach, so I struggled to get it buckled.

"Here." Noah reached across me, pulling the belt snug and fastening it with a click. His hand rested on my leg, next to the buckle, for a few seconds. It felt warm. When I looked up at him he just smiled and turned to pull his own belt across his waist. I took the time to recover myself, running a hand over my hair to flatten it.

The sun was crouching low behind the trees, sucking the light from the day. Streetlights were buzzing on as we drove out to his house. The whole way, conversation was really easy. And mature. Ever since I'd moved in with his family, Noah was being extra careful to appease me and keep me talking. Politely.

This was a blessing. I wasn't having an easy time stretching my mind around this new part of my life, but Noah was turning out to be a huge help. He was always there- but not officiously. When he was behind me, it wasn't like with Finn. With Finn, I thought with a frown, I was always aware of how easily I could be hurt. I was guarded. Now, with Noah, though, I was ok. Or, I would be. I knew I could get hurt, but I accepted it because I knew he'd be there. Hoped he would, at least…

We pulled into his drive and I felt a warm tug on my heart as I looked at Noah's mother and sister watching TV in the living room. Probably something similar to Dateline or History Channel. Before I had time to blink, Noah was around to my side door again, opening it and reaching in to unbuckle me. I felt, with dismay, my cheeks color again. Stupid.

I was up and out, walking toward the door when he called out.

"Hey," I heard. I was surprised to find he wasn't right behind me. I turned, my dress swishing around my knees.

"What?" I asked, resting my hand on my chest and bracing my back.

"Come here." He said. I sighed.

"Noah, can you just get my bag? I'm really tired-," I started to turn again.

"No, no. Just come here for a sec." He motioned for me to start toward the car again. I did, with a bit of annoyance and a bit more displeasure. My feet were pulsating.

"Noah," I asked as I stopped in front of him. "What is it?"

"Can we just stay out here for a while?" He smiled at me. Whoa. I turned my gaze toward the house and tried to wipe the grin that was spreading off my face.

"Umm…"

"Come on." He pushed, slipping his hands under my arms and lifting me onto the trunk of the car so that my feet dangled of the side. I yelped.

"Please!" I groaned. "Warn me. Just warn me first." I ran a hand over my brow a little nervously. He hoisted himself up next to me.

"They're watching Animal Planet." He said. I fought the urge to turn from him to look again. Stick it out, I told myself.

"I was betting on History Channel." I frowned, feigning disappointment. "Something about Lincoln or Charles Manson…" He chuckled, making me chuckle, too.

"Guess you're learning the Puckerman lifestyle." He nudged me with his arm. I sighed, absently placing a hand on my stomach. I did that a lot, I guess. We were silent for a minute while he looked down at me.

"Has she kicked, yet?" He asked. I smiled.

"She started bugging me by doing that a long time ago…" I grinned down at my belly. "Usually starts up right around this time." He didn't say anything to that for a while.

"Could I?" He trailed off. I looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly. I felt my heart swell as I took his hand and guided it to my stomach. He spread his fingers across it, spurring immediate activity. It was like she knew…

"Oh, my God." He said to himself, placing his other hand next to the first and covering the expanse of my stomach. I let out an exasperated breath as she elbowed me.

"Probably saying hi, but she'll come out punching people, I swear…" I put my hand over his for a second, trying to steady myself.

He looked up at me.

Our eyes… well, in hope of not sounding like a sappy love song, I'll say they met each other at the same time. But, really, there was something…

And then he got down. My chest thumped, surprised.

He held out his hand for mine. I looked at it, my eyebrows drawn up in the middle, before looking at his face. He didn't say anything- just stared at me- but I took his hand anyway.

He pulled me in, wrapping his arms around me. I looked up at the sky, the stars, trying to hold back tears. I knew it was hormones, but I couldn't shake my feelings of relief. Of affection. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to dance.

The streetlamp illuminated us, our feet barely moving. It wasn't a minute before he lowered his head and placed a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't stop a tear as it dropped to my nose.

"Ain't life sweet?" He whispered into my ear.

At that moment, under the night sky, with him, I really felt like it was.

**This is the fifth of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck.**

**This chapter is called This Year's Love and it is alluding to the song by David Gray. If you haven't heard of him, either, his music is also very wonderful. Check it out. I do not own the lyrics, the song or the characters of Glee. The next chapter is called Lullaby.**

**As in all chapters, the point of view has shifted again to first person past tense in the place of Quinn. This is because throughout the story the vantage points are changing and the points of view reflect that change. But- again- you probably knew that.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for an update. Sorry about the chapter song being switched. Things happen! (It was still a song from a shuffle, rest assured).**

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Lullaby**

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all _

_Oh my love... in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

I look in at my girls. Quinn's singing to the baby like I haven't heard her sing in months. For a minute it almost makes me laugh because she's rocking our child in a rocking chair. The moonlight is shining in on her from the open window and I -the dad- am looking in on it all like some proud parent from a TV show or greeting card.

The thing is, I really am that proud parent. I didn't think it was possible. Here I am, seventeen years old, looking at my child like I'm some thirty year old papa bear. But it's the truth. And Quinn has blown me away. She's taken control. She's dominated. And she's made it possible for me to feel the love she feels. The love that she felt when our girl was still inside her.

Now, I walk in and run a hand over her head. It's a simple gesture, usually unaffecting, but it's full of love. I know it and she knows it. She leans into my hand and keeps singing.

"Rest in peaceful sleep." Her voice lightly whispers against our daughter's curls.

After she finishes her song, she just keeps rocking. And I stand behind her. I sort of feel out of my element amongst these gorgeous people. It makes me feel kind of awkward, but it also kind of makes me smile.

"You're amazing." I tell her, because I don't think she hears it enough. "She's amazing." Quinn sighs and rests her head against the back of the creaking chair.

"I just hope I can make her understand." She whispers. "It's so important to give love. When I was her age I didn't know that."

"When you were her age you probably didn't know anything."

She raised an eyebrow at me and explained. "It's taken me having her to know how important it is." She looked down at her and then up at me. "It's _so_ important to give love. Keeps people alive. Gives live, I should say…"

I'm sort of pained at how philosophic she sounds. It makes me want to go to church or study or something. "Yeah." I nod.

"I guess I should put her down." She holds out her free hand, which I grab, hoisting her out of the chair. She's about to put her down when I stop her.

"Can I see her?" I ask. She seems a little surprised, which I admit kind of irks me. I love our kid just as much as she does. I think I might love her a little more; it would sure explain the indigestion I've been having.

Quinn gingerly hands her to me and as my girl sinks into my arms, my heart feels pressed. Kind of like those flowers weird people keep in books. I smile down at her and pull her a little closer to me.

"Oh, my love in my arms tight." I sort of hum the song Quinn was singing in a deep baritone. "Every day you give me life." The lyrics are different from others I've sung in places like Glee and the shower. These are true.

What really rocks, though, is that this is just a normal Wednesday night. This is also the most exciting thing I can think of in the world to do. I look at Quinn, who's looking at me with that wet look she gets in her eyes when I hold our girl. She smiles and it breaks my heart. Flat out breaks it.

In a good way.

I put her down in her crib and look at my watch. It's ten thirty. Slipping my arm around Quinn's back, I wait for her to say goodnight and then we leave. I turn out the lamp by the door as Quinn walks ahead.

I don't say anything. I don't want to wake the baby or let Quinn know that I'm doing this. It's kind of like my first secret with my daughter. I grip the door knob and, in my mind, I lean down to kiss her, thinking one word.

Goodnight.

**This is the sixth of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck.**

**This chapter is called Lullaby and it is alluding to the song by Creed. I do not own the lyrics, the song or the characters of Glee. The next chapter is called Touch Me.**

**As in all chapters, the point of view has shifted from Quinn's past tense to Puck's present tense. This is because throughout the story the vantage points are changing and the points of view reflect that change. But- again- you probably knew that. This story goes all over the map, reaching different time frames and places.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for an update. **

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Touch Me**

_Where I go, when I go there_

_No more whispering anymore_

_Only hymns upon your lips_

_A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore_

_Touch me – just like that_

_And that – o, yeah – now, that's heaven_

_Now, that I like_

_God, that's so nice_

_Now lower down, where the figs lie_

I can't take it. He's so warm. And strong. And I think I might need him. Who cares if he came home from work at twelve? I don't think I do. He's my husband and I think it's time we made up…

I smile as he looks up at me, surprised. He obviously wasn't expecting me to forgive him so quickly. I don't think I was expecting it either. I run my hand down his arm and take his hand. He stands from his spot on the couch and mutes the football game. Then, he squeezes my arm.

I smile.

This is why I love you, Noah. You're there. Wherever I go, you join me at the first free moment. You're never away from my side. The one exception to everyone else in my life.

"Babe." It's a whisper. I pull him into our room.

"I love you." It's a plea. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck- an ascendance. He's forgiven. Just like that.

"Come here." It's an order. Dominance is his role. I comply, reveling in the power of his words.

I haven't said anything. I haven't needed to. He just knows. I need him.

I pull his hand to my waist. His fingers slide under the bottom of my shirt, inching it up. My skin prickles.

_Touch me. _I don't say it. Not in words, anyway. He doesn't need to be told. He runs a hand over my stomach, which has -by God's grace- become as flat as it used to me. His fingers trace my belly button and tickle the back of my bra. In less that a minute we're naked, tangled in the sheets.

I'm intent on making this amazing. I know it will be. My toes curl as he kisses the hollow of my neck. His lips are like a song. It's sexy. I love it. I love him.

The best thing about him, I've decided, is that he'll be here. Afterwards and into the morning. He'll always be by my side.

**This is the seventh of an eight chapter Ipod shuffle fiction tracing the lives of Quinn and Puck.**

**This chapter is called Touch Me and it is alluding to the song by the cast of the Broadway play Spring Awakening. The lyrics are racy but tasteful and poetic. The musical is really amazing and Lea Michelle- who plays Rachel in Glee- was actually one of the main characters of the original Broadway musical. (Jonathan Groff- Jessie St. James in Glee- was the other main character in the musical). I do not own the lyrics, the song, the musical Spring Awakening or the characters of Glee. The next chapter, and last, is called I'll Be Ok.**

**As in all chapters, the point of view has shifted from Puck's present tense to Quinn's present tense. This is because throughout the story the vantage points are changing and the points of view reflect that change. But- as throughout the story- you probably knew that. This story goes all over the map, reaching different time frames and places.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really love reviews! Let me know what you thought and check back each day for one final update. This is sort of sad. **

**Happy reading,**

**Simplybofa **


End file.
